ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guy
How Guy joined the Tourney S.I.N., a branch of Shadaloo, floods Metro City with weapons. Guy decides to save the city once more, and soon encounters Cody, once again escaped from prison. The two face off and although the result is unknown, Cody continues on his way, leaving Guy with the words "people change - I've changed, you've changed". Guy enters the S.I.N. tournament and eventually makes his way to its headquarters, where an unconscious Rose is being carried away by M. Bison. Guy appears on top of Bison's plane and threatens to destroy it if Bison doesn't hand her over. What happens next isn't shown but it is implied that either Guy defeated Bison, or Bison gave her up due to not being in a position to fight. Guy then resuscitates Rose, who is surprised to see him. Later, Guy runs into Cody one more time, and says that he has noticed that even though Cody's only in it for the fight, he always targets criminals, thugs and terrorists in his rampages, which makes him a hero despite himself. He asks Cody whether he will come back, but Cody replies that the only place he's returning to is his cell, as that's where he belongs. Though it is possible it could be Ibuki, Guy may have been the one who threw the kunai in Raven's ending in Tourney 1, given Ibuki's lack of involvement with S.I.N. in her storyline. Classic Mode Ending Movie (Default Rival) Only if the Raven from Teen Titans is defeated at the end of Classic Mode will this cutscene be used. Raven screached in pain as her energy turned against her, then she exploded. As Guy looked back, he saw his master Zeku coming to him. "You have done well, Guy." Zeku told him. "Thanks, master. With your teachings, I have beaten Raven and her plans." Guy told him. The former Bushin master asked, "What will you do next?" "Me? I'm going to hone my skills for the next tournament." Guy bowed. Later in Metro City, Guy saw some robbers trying to rob a restaurant. He pointed to the robbers and dared, "Get ready to taste some Bushin karate!" then charged at the robbers. Classic Mode Ending Movie (Second Rival) Only if the Raven from Tekken is defeated at the end of Classic Mode will this cutscene be used. Guy and Raven continued to punch each other with their ninjutsu abilities. Guy jumped back and pulled out a ninjato, while Raven readies his kunai. they dashes past each other, and Raven fell to his knees. Guy raised his right index finger and said "This is the true art of Bushin-ryu." Raven chuckled and said "I've never seen that kind of ninjutsu fighting before." He contacted his headquarters "HQ, another ninja got the package before I got to him." His boss informed "Anyway, mission completed. Come on home for a celebration." Raven started to walk as he told Guy "This battle between us was really a draw." The Bushin student was walking too, "If I see you again, I hope we can fight as allies, not enemies." Meanwhile, in the woods of Japan, Guy continued his Bushin training and told himself "Master Zeku, I haven't forgotten my promise to face you one day... " Special Attacks Hozanto (Neutral) Guy does a quick roll forward and violently jabs an elbow forward. This move serves as a good countering move. Hayagake (Side) Guy suddenly runs forward at full speed and slide kicks his opponent. Bushin Izuna Otoshi (Up) The attack starts with Guy somersaulting forward into the air. Bushin Senpukyaku (Down) Guy launches himself into the air, foot extended and spinning, and rises a certain height. Bushin Hasoken (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Guy will bring his hands together with two fingers of one hand sticking out in his trademark pose, then leap slightly up and forward into the air throwing a jab. If the jab connects, Guy will proceed with a barrage of punches and kicks, juggling his opponent ever higher into the air for 7 hits total. Bushin Goraisenpujin (Final Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Guy performs four punches similar to those he does in the Final Fight games, and then backflip-kicks his opponent into the air. While his opponent is spiraling upwards, Guy can be seen leaping off the sides of the screen, before he grabs them and piledrives them into the ground from a big height. The piledriver itself does a great deal of damage. Victory Animations TBA Trivia *Guy's Tourney 2 rival is Raven, a Teen Titans member turned to evil. His second rival is also Raven. Category:Playable characters Category:Final Fight characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters